Love Doesn't Change
by miss.prissypants25
Summary: A lot of things can change in 3 years. Hazzard's finally gotten over the death of one of their elders and the disappearance of their mechanic/photographer/friend. They're in for a spin though when Clarabelle strolls back into town with a little surprise under her shirt. She's also in for a surprise when she finds out what all has changed with the friends she left behind.
1. Return Home

**Here we go everybody. The first chapter of the next story in my sage. Thing has been on paper forever and then it has been on my flash drive for months awaiting editing. I'm finally done and hope y'all enjoy.**

**I don't own the Dukes but I sure do own Clara.**

* * *

"Welcome to Hazzard County."

Three years. It's taken me three years to make it back and see that sign again. I've missed everything about Hazzard: the roads, houses, scenery, and people. I'll even admit to missing Boss Hogg and the schemes he would think of. There is one place I need to stop at first before doing anything around town.

I turn off the main road onto an old dirt drive and the familiar old farm house comes into view. I pull around back and the barn and oh-so familiar stock car appears. I park beside the stock car and take in the glory he held.

"It's been too long, General," I say as I run my hand along the hood while I walk past him on my way to the back porch.

I slowly make my way up the steps and stand in front of the door. I couldn't walk in like I use to; it's been too long for us to be comfortable with it. My nerves get stronger and stronger as I keep standing, looking at the closed door. It's just been so long since I was here.

I push the nerves aside and slowly take a breath as I knock on the door. It doesn't take long for the door to swing open and for familiar blue eyes to meet mine.

"Clara!" Luke exclaims. I watch his eyes travel down my body and stop at my lower torso. His face turns to shock and surprise as he asks, "Ya know you're pregnant, right?"

I chuckle. "I kind of have to know if I'm goin' to be this big." I rest my arms on top of my showing belly and watch as Luke keeps staring. "Am I able to come in?"

It takes Luke a minute to break his trance and comprehend what I said. "Oh . . . yeah, come on in."

He steps back into the house allowing me to step in. He walks to the table and I follow, taking a seat in the chair he had held out for me. He helps me up to the table then takes a seat across from me. It doesn't take him long to start asking question which all come out in one long breath.

"Where'd they take ya? How'd ya get away? When are ya due? What are ya having? What happened while you were gone?"

I hold back my laughter as he finishes. "To answer your first question, I was in Atlanta the whole time."

"What?"

"Yeah. Every single time I went outside, I hoped I would run into you guys."

"I don't believe it. You were so close. What happened there?" he asks again.

I look at the table as I answer, "There was a shotgun weddin', except it wasn't a shotgun used and it wasn't pointed at the groom." Luke snickers and I do the same. I couldn't blame him for laughing; it wasn't everyday a shotgun wedding is like that. "Mom and Dad thought he was a great guy and paid him to marry me. Once we were married, he turned not-so-great though Mom and Dad never found out. He would get drunk after work and come home a little violent. About 6 months ago, Mom and Dad decided that they wanted grandkids, so they paid him extra to get me pregnant. About that time, I was wanting kids of my own. What timin', huh? But I have said since I first found out about this child, if I ever got away from that place, I would never abandon it."

Luke takes a few minutes to comprehend all I had said. "So, how'd ya get away?"

"Mom and Dad left last week for a 6 month 'second honeymoon'," I answer.

"Honeymoon, as in duel business trip?" he asks with a little chuckle.

I chuckle along with him "Yeah, all over Europe. When I knew their plane had taken off, I talked with Joe and got him to agree to a divorce. Once we got a lot of the stuff set, I came back to Hazzard. But of course I wouldn't leave without being financially stable."

"They let ya work?"

I shake my head. "Nope. But they have been giving me a $1,000 a week to buy stuff for this baby. I haven't spent it though; I've saved it in hopes that I could get away."

Luke leans back in his chair and smiles. "I've taught ya well."

"Yeah, right," I protest. "You taught me to come up with the plans. This was just a phase in my plan that I hoped would come through."

Before Luke could comment, the back door opens and a woman I've never seen before walks in. "Ready Luke?"

I turn back around to Luke and give him a confused look. He stands up from the table and walks over to the woman who had stopped by the door in surprise having seen me. She looked about my height, long black hair, and blue eyes that matched Luke's. To me, she seemed like a big city girl who was trying to play country.

Luke puts an arm around her and pulls her into his side. "Clara, this is my fiancée, Lorry. Lorry, this is Clarabelle."

I try hard to hide my shock as I stand and shake her hand. Luke, engaged. I have never imagined Luke to actually propose to anyone, well after what had happened with Candy years ago. I had even felt that he might have actually had feelings for me when I left.

"Luke's told me about you," she said with a western accent that I might say is from Montana. "Glad you made it back."

I force a smile onto my face as I say, "I'm happy to be back."

"Why don'tcha wait out in the General," Luke tells Lorry. "I'll be out in a minute."

"It was great meeting you," she says as she walks to the door.

"You too."

"I'm sorry I have to leave you," Luke tells me sympathetically once Lorry is gone.

"It's okay. My main goal in comin' here was to get the keys for the house and cars. Our conversation was just an added bonus. Which reminds me, to answer your last couple of questions, I'm due is April and I don't know what I'm havin' yet."

He gives me a genuine smile and replies, "Just another one to celebrate." I smile and giggle a little at his comment. He quickly turns around and walks over to the counter by the door where he grabs an orange key clip with four keys on it. He hands them to me and instructs, "The house keys have nothin' on them, your car has the pink ribbon, and Grandma's truck has the purple."

I stretch and give Luke a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Thanks, Luke."

We both step out the door and I don't even get a couple feet away from the steps before hearing some dog barks. I look toward the barn and see an old blood hound running at me. I know exactly who it is and my mood instantly brightens.

"Chester!" I call as I slowly squat down.

He reaches me within seconds and instantly starts licking my face. I've missed him so much. He had to have missed me too. I hear some more barking and lookup in time to see three more dogs run at me.

I look up at Luke and ask, "Ya guys kept the dogs here?"

He chuckles as the three younger dogs attack me. "We wouldn't leave them in the house alone. We gave Duke the blue collar and Lily the pink one. Bowls for them are still at the house and there's still fresh dog food there."

I stand up and hug Luke again. I never expected so much from them all. "Thank you."

"It was nothin'."

He heads over to the General, climbs into the driver's seat, and pulls off of the farm, leaving me with a wave. When he's out of sight, I lead Chester, Duke, and Lily over to my car and help them into the back seat. I close the door and find the lone mix begging behind me.

"I'm sorry, Rebel," I say as I pet his head. "They have to come home with me. But I promise you they will be back for visits."

He licks my hand then runs off to the empty field. I guess he must have understood me. I walk around the front end of my car and slowly climb into the driver's seat. Starting the engine, I notice Chester had climbed into the passenger's seat from the back. I forgot that the passenger seat was his seat when there wasn't anyone else riding with us. I let out a chuckle and pet his head as I shift gears.

I drive off the farm and take the familiar route home. It amazes me that I actually remember the way; it must be drilled into my subconscious. The one-story house comes into view along with my car and Grandma's truck. It's like nothing has happened and I'm transported back three years. I pull into the driveway and park behind the truck. I climb out and once I get the back door open, Duke and Lily jump out and run to the porch. I walk around and open the passenger door for Chester. He slowly gets out and takes his time walking to the porch. His age is starting to show.

I got to the trunk and pull out my two suitcases and duffel bag. I take one of my suitcases to the porch and make a second trip for the other suitcase and duffel. I unlock the door and all three dogs run inside. I laugh at them as I place all three bags inside. I look around the room as I close the door and everything looks to be the same. The furniture, the pictures on the wall, and even all the decorations looked to be in the same places. My eyes stop when I see the portion of the carpet that held the most memories. Nothing is there but I can picture what use to be there. I clearly see Grandma lying there, pale and lifeless. I pull my gaze away before I start to cry. I know I don't need any of that right now. I walk over to the back door and open it along with the screen door so the dogs can come in and out of the house freely.

Hesitantly, I walk to the hallway and make my way down to the two doors. I turn to the door on the left and slowly open it. It seems weird walking in my bedroom without all of my things in it. I walk over to the bed and sit beside my stuffed turtle I left had left at the foot of it.

I wrap my hands around my belly as I look around the room. "This will be your room," I tell the child inside me. "I grew up in here and you will too. I'll do everythin' in my power to make sure you are raised in this house just like I was."

My gaze stops on two pictures in the corner of the wall that I had put my pictures on. It's weird that I would miss them. I stand up and grab the chair that was in a corner of the room. I pull it up to the wall, climb on, and pull the pictures down. I look at them once I'm on stable ground and smile. One was Luke and I hugging at his graduation. The other was a Polaroid Daisy had taken. It was from 4th of July three years ago when Luke and I fell asleep on the way home. I was surprised when she gave it to me the next day; I didn't even know she took the camera with her.

"You'll love Luke," I say once again to the baby. "He'll teach ya so much."

A noise erupts from the front door and I jump a little. Who could be knocking? Someone must know someone's in here that probably shouldn't be.

* * *

**How was it? Anyone got any opinions? Fair warning, I don't know when the next chapter will be up so be patient.**


	2. Things Have Changed

**Hope you all have enjoyed the snow if you live in the US. I've already had to snow days and I can only expect more to come.**

**Thanks for the complement i1976. And don't y'all worry, questions will be answered. It might take a few chapters though.**

**I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard.**

* * *

I lay the pictures on the dresser and make my way to the front door. I open it up to find my best friend standing there, smile on her face.

"Clara!" she exclaims. She eyes my baby belly and looks surprised. "Luke wasn't kidding."

"Why would he kid?" I pull her into a hug and say, "Its great seein' ya again, Daisy."

"Same here." I invite her in and we both take a seat on the couch. "How far are ya along?"

"I entered my 5th month last week."

"So what are ya havin'? A boy or a girl?"

I smile at the excitement she showed asking the question. "I don't know yet. I'll find out at my appointment next month. You should come with me."

She gives me a confused look. "How far were ya from Hazzard?"

I tell her everything I told Luke, making sure I didn't miss anything. Like Luke, she's amazed with what I had said. "Wow. That's crazy. But _of course_ I'll go with ya to your appointment."

"Great. Then we can go shopping like old times. Though it looks like you can't spend too much. Who's the lucky guy?"

She looks down at her hand to where she has an engagement ring and a wedding ring on her finger. She smiles as she looks back at me and says, "Enos."

"What?" I practically yell at her. "But . . . but his hives. How does he . . .?"

Daisy chuckles. "He somehow learned to control them. He also gained enough confidence to ask me out and it all kind of followed the normal pattern."

I shake my head. "My, oh, my. Things sure have changed."

"That's not even half of what's changed around here."

"What do ya mean?" I can't imagine anything else being different.

"I'm surprised Luke didn't tell ya. He and Bo are off probation."

"Really?" They had been on it for years and it seemed like they weren't ever getting off.

"Yep. They got off a couple months after ya left. And to celebrate, Bo decided to travel around the states here on the east coast. Half way through, he stopped in a small town, or village as they called it up there, in Ohio. There, he met a girl."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"No, no. She's different. She's quiet and loves to read. She had such an impact on him that he stayed there the rest of his trip. He was a changed man when he came back. For weeks after that, he would make trips up there to see her. It didn't take him long to propose and they got married a few short months later. She moved down here and they live at the farm house."

"What might her name be?"

"Amy."

Amy sounds like an amazing person. She had gotten Bo to change his ways; something no other girl has done. "I can't wait to meet the woman that actually changed that boy."

"Why don'tcha come with me to the Boar's Nest then. I'm meeting them there."

Should I really go? I just got back after 3 years and I'm pregnant. That's a good combination for rumors. But when have I cared about rumors? Going with her will also give me a chance to get rid of my car.

"Sure. But I need to run an errand before we get there."

* * *

"Oh," Daisy says as she drives us to the Boar's Nest. "I forgot to tell ya what happened to Cooter while you were gone."

"Did he get top honors for fixing the governor's car?" I ask jokingly.

She laughs before saying, "Worse. He got married again. He became a father to twin boys. They were 10 when the wedding happened at the beginning of this year."

"He got married and became an instant daddy?" She nods her head and I go into a laughing fit. It takes me a few minutes to recover. "I never thought that that was a possibility."

"We all were surprised when they announced their engagement," she says as we pull up to the bar.

Daisy parks in front, trying to get as close to the doors as possible. We both climb out and she leads me inside. She takes me to a table with a man and a woman cuddling. She stops me a foot away and sits with the couple. She begins talking to them and I decide to look around the room. Every eye was on me. Some were surprised and some weren't. I didn't care about them though; I'm just happy to be back.

"I've got a surprise for ya, Bo," I hear Daisy say.

I take the hint and step into the couple's line of view. Bo's face goes into complete shock and the red headed woman beside him looks confused.

"Wow," Bo slowly gets out. "You look . . . ah . . . ."

"I feel offended," I say with a smile as I take a seat.

He shakes his head. "No, no. I'm . . . I'm just surprised. You're back . . . and pregnant. How far along are ya?"

"5 months."

"So you're due in April?" the red head asks.

I nod my head. "Yes. I felt like we needed another birthday to celebrate." Bo and Daisy chuckle and surprisingly, the red head joins in. I face her and hold my hand out as I say, "I'm Clara. You must be Amy."

She takes my hand and answers, "I sure am. Bo's always talking about you."

I give him a look. "Is that so?"

"Figured I'd get her ready for when ya came back. And I will admit that I did miss ya a lot. Birthdays haven't been the same."

"I will agree with you on that. I've missed our double celebration."

"Everyone has," Daisy comments. "It was never the same with it bein' just Bo."

I chuckle at the thought of a sad Duke birthday party. That wasn't normal but I know it only made them think of me. I will never tell them, but for the past three years I've bought a single cupcake and 2 candles around my birthday. One candle was for me and the other was for Bo. It was my way to try and keep something normal in my life.

"Bo missed you so much that he just had to have you in the wedding," Amy tells me while giving Bo a smirk. His face turns a deep red and he avoids eye contact with me. "He insisted that we used purple tulips for the flowers."

I look at Bo a little shocked but mainly amazed. Purple tulips are my favorite flower and color. I guess it shouldn't surprise me one bit though. I would have done the same thing if Bo or one of the others weren't there for my wedding, one that _I_ planned. But that goes to show that I could never disappear from their lives. I'm one of the family and nothing could ever change that.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Bo. That's really sweet." Bo finally looks me in the eyes and gives me his smirk. I stand up from my chair and say, "Give me a hug."

He stands up and we both walk around the table, meeting in a hug. I'm so glad to be back home. I know my life won't be like it was but it's going to be just as good. All I need is the Dukes: my family.

* * *

**There's Bo's and Daisy's story. I'll give you guys a little hint and say that Jesse's in the next chapter. **


End file.
